This invention relates to a method and apparatus for assisting the function of the human heart and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for assisting the function of the right ventricle of the human heart.
It is known in cases of human heart disease to aid the function of the left ventricle of the heart, which supplies blood through the aortic artery to the circulatory system, by means such as a balloon catheter. Such catheters consist of a long., flexible hollow tube carrying an inflatable balloon at one end, which is inserted, generally through the femoral artery, into the aorta. By periodically inflating and deflating the balloon, in time with the normal heart rhythm, pressure in the arterial system is maintained at or near normal value, lessening strain on the left ventricle and allowing healing of any injury to that chamber of the heart. Catheter devices of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,339 and 4,276,874, for example.
Where injury or defect in the right ventricle of the heart occurs, it is more difficult to assist its function, such as with a balloon catheter, because of the arrangement of the connecting blood vessels.